


Uczeń i mistrz

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Talking, Touching, kakao, nie umiem tytułu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Anakin i Obi-Wan spędzają razem wolny wieczór.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jestem świeża w tym fandomie, tym bardziej w tym paringu, więc mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zjecie.  
> Enjoy! :D

 Siadając ze sporym kubkiem kakao w ręku obok Obi-Wana (który swoją drogą dzierżył jeszcze większy kubek i z dumą popijał z niego czekoladowy napój), Anakin podciągnął ku sobie nogi, zakładając je w siadzie skrzyżnym. Starszy mężczyzna zerknął na niego swoimi niebieskimi oczami.

 - Anakinie?

 Chłopak spojrzał na niego; jego twarz, okalana kiełkującym zarostem i kilkoma nieistotnymi zmarszczkami, rozświetlał teraz łagodny uśmiech.

 - Tak, mistrzu? – zapytał i nie mógł wyjść z zaskoczenia tym, jak łamliwie brzmiał jego głos.

 - Jesteś strasznie blady. Coś się stało? – ciche pytanie wypełnione troską wywołało u  Skywalkera zarys uśmiechu. Kenobi potrafił być surowy i opryskliwy przez cały dzień, a w godzinach wieczornych – podczas ich cichych rozmów na kanapie przy nikłym świetle i kakao lub innym ciepłym napoju – uwalniał delikatność, jaką w sobie miał.

 - Nic takiego, po prostu…

 Chwila zacięcia wyraźnie zaniepokoiła Obi-Wana, który odłożył kubek na blat i zwrócił się do swojego ucznia całym swoim ciałem.

 - Co się dzieje?

 - Boję się przepowiedni. Że… że Ciemna strona Mocy mnie ku sobie pociągnie i że wszystkich zawiodę. Ciebie, matkę, Padme…

 Obi-Wan otoczył dłońmi jego palce trzymające żółty kubek i popatrzył mu uważnie w oczy. Coś w jego wzroku, coś kojącego, zmusiło Anakina do wzięcia głębokiego wdechu.

 - Nic takiego się nie wydarzy – powiedział Obi-Wan półgłosem. Anakin wiedział, że mistrz Yoda nigdy nie powiedziałby mu tego; starszy Jedi uważał z pochwałami i uważał z nim. Chłopakowi zawsze wydawało się, że Yoda patrzył na niego z nieufnością, gdy sądził, że Skywalker nie widzi.

 - Radzisz sobie z Mocą. Owszem, potrzeba ci jeszcze trochę ogłady i samokontroli, ale jesteś na dobrej drodze – dodał Obi-Wan. Dotyk jego skóry wręcz palił Anakina.

 - A-ale ja ją czuję. Ona do mnie przemawia, kusi, pokazuje to, co mógłbym, gdybym był po jej stronie…

 - Nie słuchaj jej – przerwał mu nagle Kenobi. – Popatrz. – Odłożył również jego kubek i pociągnął ku sobie jego dłoń, kładąc ją płasko na swojej klatce piersiowej, bardziej po lewej stronie. – Czujesz, jak moje serce bije? Jak jestem ciepły? To Jasna strona. – Jego ciepły uśmiech był zaledwie paręnaście cali od twarzy młodego Skywalkera. – Trzymaj się tego, a będzie w porządku.

 Chłopak skinął głową, bliski dostania oczopląsu od patrzenia na zmianę w jego oczy i na jego pełne usta. Ich różowy kolor i zapach Obi-Wana kusił jego zmysły o wiele bardziej niż Ciemna strona. Jego mistrz zdawał się być nie mniej omamiony chwilą; jego palce ślizgały się teraz po udzie Anakina w górę. Zanim Skywalker wykonał ostateczny ruch, zerknął w jego oczy, a kiedy ujrzał w nich pożądanie i coś złudnie podobnego do tęsknoty, bez wahania złączył ich wargi.

 Dotyk był elektryzujący, całkowicie upajający i tak bardzo zakazany, że Anakin od razu w nim zatonął. Miękkie, wilgotne wargi Obi-Wana, drapiący zarost na jego policzku i ta dłoń, przez cały czas spoczywająca na jego udzie. To była tylko sekunda, ale, och, tak bardzo lepsza od całego jego życia.

 Więc kiedy po tej jednej sekundzie Kenobi się odsunął, Anakin nadal trwał w miejscu. I dopiero po dłuższej chwili dotarło do niego, co się właśnie stało.

  Oczami wypełnionymi bólem i szokiem spojrzał na swojego mistrza, który również na niego patrzył. Jego wzrok był jednak po prostu smutny, tak bardzo smutny…

 - Nie możemy… My… Nie – szepnął, jąkając się, plącząc, prawie szlochając. Potrząsnął głową, złapał za swój kubek i usiadł prosto; utkwił oczy gdzieś przed sobą, uciekając nimi od Anakina tak daleko, jak tylko mógł.

 - Przepraszam – dodał prawie niedosłyszalnie.

 Anakin rozumiał – Jedi nie mogli się z nikim wiązać, niczego, _nikogo_ posiadać; wyrzucono by ich z Zakonu, jeśli nie gorzej. Ale mimo wszystko, w pewien sposób, _nie rozumiał_. Obaj tego chcieli, więc dlaczego mieliby nie ryzykować?

 - Przepraszam – wykrztusił wbrew sobie i ujął kubek w dłonie. Kakao już wystygło, ale usta Anakina nadal go parzyły. Pociągnął długi łyk, wyłożył się na kanapie i także spojrzał przed siebie.

 Nie zauważył pojedynczej łzy uciekającej z oka Obi-Wana, spływającej po jego policzku i ginącej w jego brodzie.


End file.
